Vivere est militare – Zu leben heißt zu kämpfen
by Dragonwarrior4ever
Summary: Fast alle Menschen glauben, dass der ehemalige Piratenkönig keine Nachkommen hat. Allein die Weltregierung und die obersten Mitglieder der Marine wissen, dass das nicht so ganz richtig ist. Was jedoch niemand ahnt ist, dass Gol D. Roger nicht nur ein Kind hat und das die ältere Schwester von Portgas D. Ace sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen und aus dem Weg räumen lässt. (OcxThatch)
1. Prolog

Langsam schob sich eine kleine Wolke vor die Sonne, während gleichzeitig eine leichte Meeresbrise das Gras und die Blätter in den Bäumen leise zum rascheln brachte und den Mantel des schwarzhaarigen Mannes hinter ihm wehen ließ. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne und gedankenverloren schaute er auf den Horizont, wo das Blau des Meeres fast übergangslos in das Blau des Himmels überging. Die beiden Farbtöne schienen zu verschmelzen und erzeugten die Illusion endloser Weiten. Der Mann seufzte leise, ehe er durch das Lachen eines Kindes aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte er sich in genau dem Moment um, als eine kleine Gestalt aus dem aus dem Wald hinter ihm lief.

„Paaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Die langen blonden Haare und das hellblaue Kleid des kleinen Mädchens flogen hinter ihr im Wind, als sie plötzlich über einen Ast stolperte, hinfiel und liegen blieb. Kurz zog der Mann in Erwägung, hinzugehen und seiner Tochter hoch zu helfen, doch da richtete sich das Mädchen schon von selbst wieder auf. Die blondhaarige sprang mit einem Grinsen wieder auf die Beine und setzte anschießend unbeirrt ihren Weg fort.

Stolz ging der Vater in die Knie und breitete seine Arme aus, bereit das Kind in Empfang zu nehmen. Nachdem es in seine Arme gesprungen war, hob er es hoch und drehte sich mit erhobenen Armen einmal im Kreis, was seiner Tochter freudige Jauchzer entlockte. Als er fertig war, änderte er leicht seine Position, sodass das Mädchen nun auf seinem linken Unterarm saß und sich an seinem Mantel festklammerte. Mit der freien Hand wuschelte er ihr einmal durch die Haare, ehe er anfing zu sprechen.

„Na mein kleiner Wildfang, was machst du hier draußen ganz alleine? Wo ist deine Mama?"

„Mama kommt. Wollen Papa zum Essen holen."

Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte der Magen des Mädchens einmal leise aus, woraufhin der Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen ebenfalls grummelte. Der Mann lachte.

In diesem Moment kam die Sonne wieder hinter der Wolke hervor und eine schlanke Frau mit langen gewellten blonden Haaren, freundlichen braunen Augen und Sommersprossen im Gesicht trat aus den Büschen heraus. Der Wind umspielte ihre Haare und zerrte an der in ihnen festgesteckten Hibiskusblüte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln und leichten Schritten ging sie auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und gab ihm zur Begrüßung einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin er seinen freien Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie an sich zog. Als Reaktionen lehnte die Frau sich mehr gegen seine Brust und sah zuerst ihre Tochter an, ehe sie dem Blick des Schwarzhaarigen folgte, welcher sich wieder auf scheinbar endlose Meer gelegt hatte. In seinen Augen las sie Stolz und unbedingte Liebe, aber auch eine tiefe Sehnsucht. Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Du brichst bald wieder auf, nicht wahr?"

Der Mann schwieg, nur seine leicht gerunzelte Stirn zeigte dass er die Frau neben ihm verstanden hatte. Die stille zog sich noch einen Moment, ehe er seinen Blick liebevoll nach unten richtete um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hob den Blick und der schwarzhaarige verankerte seine tiefschwarzen Augen mit ihren tiefbraunen, ehe er langsam und bedacht sprach. Er grinste ausnahmsweise mal nicht, denn er wollte dass sie wusste, wie ernst ihm die folgenden Worte waren.

„Wenn du es dir wünscht, dann bleibe ich. Du weißt, dass ich alles für euch tun werde."

Doch die blondhaarige schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Ich weiß. Und doch kann und möchte ich dieses Opfer nicht von dir verlangen. Du bist ein Mann des Meeres und der Freiheit Roger und wir wissen beide, dass deine Bestimmung dort draußen ist und nicht hier, auf dieser kleinen Insel. Mir reicht es, wenn du anschließend wieder heil zu uns beiden zurückkommst."

Er drückte sie noch mehr an sich und konnte wie so oft kaum fassen, dass diese beiden einzigartigen und besonderen Geschöpfe neben ihm tatsächlich zu ihm gehörten.

Eine leise Frage Unterbrach die beiden Geliebten und ließ die Blicke beider Angesprochener zu dem kleinen Mädchen wandern. Das Kind hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass ihre Augen im Schatten lagen.

„Papa, musst du bald wieder fort?"

Nach einem kurzen bedeutungsschweren Blick zwischen dem Mann und der Frau ließ der schwarzhaarige seine Geliebte los, setzte das Mädchen vor sich auf dem Boden ab und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Sanft aber entschlossen legte er eine Hand ihr das Kinn und hob ihren Blick, bis sie ihm in die Augen schaute.

„Ja meine Kleine, bald werde ich wieder in See stechen. Immerhin ist dein Papa ein großer und starker Pirat! Doch eines Tages werde ich wiederkommen, denn du und deine Mama sind für mich die wichtigsten Menschen die es gibt. Und wenn ich wieder komme, unternehmen wir wieder gemeinsam etwas. Ich könnte dich zum Beispiel mit auf mein Schiff nehmen, was hältst du davon?"

Die Erwähnung des Schiffes ließ das kleine Mädchen aufhorchen und aufgeregt hüpfte sie auf und ab.

„Ich darf das Schiff sehen? Versprochen?"

Grinsend erhob Roger sich.

„Versprochen. Und jetzt komm, sonst wird das Essen ganz kalt."

Bei der Erwähnung des Essens grummelte der Magen des Mädchens wieder, was ihren Eltern ein Lachen entlockte. Voller Vorfreude wand sie sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters und lief freudig wieder auf den Wald zu aus welchem sie gekommen war. Kurz bevor sie im Dickicht verschwand drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte ihren Eltern zu.

„Na los, jetzt kommt!"

Dann hatten die Büsche ihre kleine Gestalt verschluckt.

Schmunzelnd wollte Rouge die Hand ihres Geliebten nehmen um ihrer Tochter zurück zum Haus zu folgen, als sie neben sich ein Husten vernahm und sich besorgt zu ihm drehte. Sie sah gerade noch, wie er das weiße Taschentuch wieder in seine Manteltasche stecken wollte, welches nun ein paar einzelne kleine rote Blutsprenkel zierten. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich besorgt.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Roger?"

Er fing ihren Blick auf und hielt den Blickkontakt für ein paar Sekunden, eher er wegschaute.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Die Ärzte sagen ich habe noch ein paar Jahre, ehe die Krankheit komplett ausbricht."

Sie schweig nur, ehe sie seufzte, seine Hand nahm und in hinter ihr her zog in die Richtung in sie ihre Tochter verschwunden war.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass es so ist. Ann braucht ihren Vater und ich brauche dich auch. Also stell nur sicher, dass du von deiner nächsten Reise auch zurückkommst, das ist alles was ich verlange."

Gegen Ende hin war sie immer leiser geworden. Kurz gingen sie noch still nebeneinander her, dann schlich sich ein neckisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, eher er Rouge mit einer schnellen Bewegung in seine Arme zog und sie im Brautstil hochhob. Sie stieß ein kurzes überraschtes Quicken aus, ehe sie ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust schlug in dem Wissen das es deutlich mehr bräuchte um ihren Mann auch nur anzukratzen.

„Was soll das werden, Herr Pirat? Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen isst Ann alles auf und du bekommst nichts mehr."

Roger lachte schallend auf, ehe er loslief. Er wusste zwar dass er auf jeden Fall noch Essen bekommen würde, doch es stimmte auch, dass seine Tochter genau wie er selber ein schwarzes Loch auf Beinen war, weswegen er lieber nichts riskieren wollte.

Und während er mit seiner vor sich hin schmunzelnden Geliebten in den Armen lachend in Richtung seines Zuhauses eilte wurde ihm erneut bewusst, wie viel Glück er hatte. Obwohl er ein gesuchter Pirat war und todkrank war hatte er doch eine wundervolle Frau und eine ebenso wundervolle Tochter, ebenso wie einen Ort den er ein Zuhause nennen konnte.

Doch das mit Abstand größte Glück war wahrscheinlich, dass die Marine nichts von seiner kleinen Familienidylle wusste. Er lächelte grimmig als er daran dachte was passieren würde, sollte die Marine Wind von seinem Kind bekommen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, was die Fanatiker unter dem Mantel ihrer absoluten Gerechtigkeit anstellen würden, schlich sich ein gefährliches Funkeln in seine Augen. Er würde niemanden verzeihen, der es wagt, Hand an die Personen zu legen, welche ihm wichtig sind.

Entschlossen trat er aus dem Wald und sah zuerst zu seiner Tochter und dann zu seiner Frau, ehe er grinste.

 _Kommt nur her_ , dachte er, _und wenn ich die ganze Welt bekämpfen muss, ich werde sie beschützen._

* * *

Hallo liebe Leser,

dies ist also das erste Kapitel von Vivere est militare – Zu leben heißt zu kämpfen.  
Rewiews sind gerne gesehen, egal ob konstruktive Kritik oder Lob.  
Und wenn ihr fragen habt, fragt einfach :D

Und auch wenn ihr es alle schon wisst, One Piece gehört mir leider nicht, sondern Erichido Oda. Ein großer Mann nebenbei bemerkt :)

Das war es auch schon von meiner Seite.  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen ;)

Bleibt gespannt auf das was noch kommt und bis zum nächsten Mal,

Dragonwarrior4ever


	2. Kapitel 1: Bargespräche

Ein Ächzen ertönte, gefolgt von einem lauten krachen, als das Gebäude in sich zusammenfiel. Glühende rote und orangene Funken tanzen in der Luft, vermischten sich mit den aufsteigenden dunklen Rauchschwaden und stoben in alle Richtungen. Die Menschen schrien und schubsten sich gegenseitig um in dem verzweifelten Versuch, der nahezu unerträglichen Hitze zu entkommen.

 _Und wieder eine Gruppe von Sklavenhändlern aus dem Verkehr gezogen._

Die junge Frau grinste selbstzufrieden, während sie gemächlich auf der Wurzel einer nahen Mangrove saß und das Schauspiel vor ihr beobachtete. Die Als sie in der Ferne die Rufe der Marine hörte, stand sie langsam auf und streckte sich einmal, ehe sie sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf zog, ohne große Anstrengung von der mehrere dutzend Meter hohen Mangrovenwurzel sprang und sich unbemerkt in Richtung von Grove 13 aufmachte. Unterwegs hielt sie noch kurz in einer Seitengasse an, um ihren Mantel und ihre Maske in der schlichten braunen Umhängetasche zu verstauen, welche sie bei sich trug.

Es war nicht so, dass sie Angst um ihre Identität hatte. Vielmehr wäre ihr Leben einfach deutlich anstrengender, wenn man ihr Gesicht kennen würde. Immerhin war sie eine gesuchte Frau. Doch mit ihrer Verkleidung war sie anonym. Man wusste nicht wer sich hinter der Teufelsmaske verbarg und das war gut so. Während sie ihre Sachen sicher verstaute, ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen.

 _Eines Tages werde ich die Maske abnehmen, doch noch ist der richtige Zeitpunkt nicht gekommen._

Sie grinste breit. Irgendwann würde sie ihre Identität der Welt offenbaren. Und wenn es soweit war, würde es Chaos geben, da war sie sich sicher. Sie freute sich jetzt schon.

Als sie fertig war, trat sie gutgelaunt aus der Gasse hinaus auf die Straße und tauchte in der Menschenmenge unter.

Schon von weitem sah sie das kleine und doch vertraute Gebäude der Bottakuri Bar. Sie würde es überall erkennen und sogar mit verbundenen Augen finden. Als sie die Tür der leeren Bar aufstieß und in Richtung der halbrunden Theke ging, drehte die Barkeeperin sich noch nicht einmal um. Erst nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, wandte diese sich um, stellte ein Glas Cola vor den Neuankömmling und grinste vielsagend.

„Und, hattest du deinen Spaß?"

Die Barkeeperin war eine ältere Frau, welche trotz ihres Alters jung und sportlich erschien. Besonders wenn es um die Eintreibung der Schulden bei ihren (wenigen) Gästen ging, vergaß manch einer ihr eigentliches Alter. Sie hatte schulterlange schwarzen Haare und einen Pony, unter welchem braune Augen amüsiert hervor blitzten. Zwischen ihren Zähnen klemmte eine Zigarette, welche sich nach einem letzten Zug jedoch im nächsten Aschenbecher ausdrückte, ehe sie sich vorbeugte um die Antwort auf ihre Frage besser zu verstehen.

Ihr Gegenüber trank einen kurzen Schluck, bevor sie schulterzuckend in einem betont beiläufigen Tonfall antwortete.

„Du weißt doch wie diese Leute sind, Shakky. Große Klappe, aber nichts dahinter. Die meisten sind doch nur kleine Fische. Ich will meine Auseinandersetzung mit Ihnen noch nicht mal als Kampf bezeichnen. Einer von denen hat sich tatsächlich eingepisst."

Shakky schmunzelte nur. Dass der Großteil der Menschenhändler im Moment keine wirkliche Herausforderung darstellte, hatte die blondhaarige vor ihr selbst zu verantworten.

„Sie es doch positiv. Immerhin ist das doch ein Zeichen dafür, dass deine harte Arbeit Früchte trägt."

Die junge Frau gab nur einen leise einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, ehe sie sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie diese Entwicklung nicht begrüßte, doch ihr letzter ernsthafter Kampf war schon länger her und sie wünschte sich einfach mal wieder eine Herausforderung.

Die Stimme der Barkeeperin holte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Jetzt zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Die nächste Human Auction findet bedauerlicherweise doch schon in einer Woche statt und so wie ich dich kenne wird wieder das Chaos ausbrechen."

Die junge Frau warf der schwarzhaarigen einen verschmitzten Blick zu.

„Du sagst das ja so, als ob das etwas Schlechtes wäre!"

Die Barkeeperin seufzte leicht.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass deine Aktionen etwas Schlechtes sind. Nur die Konsequenzen. Außerdem ziehst du Chaos und Probleme nahezu an. Du bist echt der Albtraum aller Piraten und Marines gleichermaßen."

„Vergiss nicht die Weltregierung, die Adeligen und die Menschenhändler", warf die blondhaarige gut gelaunt ein."

„Ja ja, zusammengefasst bist du also der Teufel höchstpersönlich."

„Nein, das war Papa. Außerdem helfe ich mehr Menschen mit meinen Aktionen, als das ich ihnen schade."

„Du solltest mal wieder raus. Weg vom Sabaody Archipel und hinaus aufs Meer. Es ist jetzt schon etwas länger her seit du das letzte Mal die Umgebung gewechselt hast. Du bist noch jung, genieß es."

Streng sah Shakky ihr Gegenüber an. Sie wusste, dass die blondhaarige junge Frau ihr gegenüber das Abenteuer suchte und konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, wieso sie sich selbst so einschränkte. Doch dieses Gespräch hatten die beiden schon so oft geführt, ohne dass es am Ende ein Ergebnis gab, dass die schwarzhaarige das Zählen aufgegeben hatte. Stattdessen lenkte sie das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wo Rayleigh steckt?"

Ihr gegenüber, froh über den Themenwechsel, verdrehten theatralisch die Augen.

„Der treibt sich bei den Casinos in der Nähe des Sabaody Parks herum. Ich sage dir, irgendwann wird der nochmal geschnappt, immerhin sucht die Marine ihn immer noch steckbrieflich."

Nun lachte Shakky.

„Nun lass ihn auf seine alten Tage doch sein Leben genießen. Nur weil die Marine seine Vergangenheit nicht ignorieren kann, bedeutet das nicht, dass er seinen Ruhestand irgendwo versteckt verbringen muss. Er kann auf sich selber aufpassen, genau wie du."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete die blondhaarige mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „immerhin habe ich seine Stärke oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren. Trotzdem gehe ich ihn vielleicht mal besuchen und sehe ob er Neuigkeiten hat. Außerdem hat er bestimmt wieder die Zeit vergessen und ich will nicht, dass er nächste Woche irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bekommt."

„Redest du jetzt gerade von ihm oder von dir?", fragte die Barkeeperin nur belustigt.

Die junge Frau schnaubte nur, ehe sie ihr Glas austrank und aufstand. Kurz bevor sie die Bar verließ, drehte sie sich nochmal um und hob zum Abschied die Hand.

„Pass auf dich auf Shakky. Ich gehe noch kurz zu meiner Wohnung und mache mich dann auf den Weg. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche."

Die Angesprochene hob mit einem Lächeln ebenfalls die Hand.

„Pass auf dich auf und bring mir ein Souvenir mit! Und grüß Rayleigh. Sag ihm, dass er sich hier mal wieder blicken lassen soll. Ach und ehe ich es vergesse, wehe die Aktion nächste Woche artet so aus wie letztes Mal."

Die blondhaarige grinste.

„Mach ich und keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf!"

Und mit diesen Worten war sie aus der Bottakuri Bar verschwunden. Shakky schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf.

 _Das sagt sie jedes Mal. Und immer passiert etwas Unerwartetes._

 _Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts._

Sie liebte die junge Frau wie eine eigene Tochter, hatte geholfen sie großzuziehen und sie ins Herz geschlossen, doch manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, was in dem Kopf der Anderen vorging. Sie war willensstark und selbstbewusst und doch manchmal auch albern und waghalsig wie ein Kleinkind. Sie schränkte sich selber ein, obwohl ihr alle Türen offen standen und obwohl Shakky stolz auf die junge Frau war, wünschte sie sich doch, dass diese anfangen würde das Leben etwas mehr zu genießen und auszunutzen. Sie wusste nicht, was die Blonde zurückhielt, doch sie hoffte inständig, dass jemand die junge Frau eines Tages von ihren Fesseln würde befreien können.

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat das erste richtige Kapitel gefallen :)

Bald gibt es auch ein bisschen Aktion (und im Verlauf der Geschichte auch noch ein bisschen mehr :D ), ich muss bloß erst einmal eine Basis für die Handlung schaffen ;) Ich lasse es gerne etwas langsamer angehen...

Wie findet ihr eigentlich die Sichtweise aus der ich schreibe bzw. meinen Schreibstil?  
Gut, akzeptabel, verbesserungswürdig? Ich würde mich über eure Meinung freuen.

Bleibt gespannt auf das was noch kommt und bis zum nächsten Mal,  
Dragonwarrior4ever


	3. Kapitel 2: Entschluss

Der Lärm drang schon von weitem an ihre Ohren, als sie auf das größte Casino auf Mangrove 28 zuging. Von außen war das Gebäude imposant, aber doch erstaunlich schlicht. Aus weißem Stein gebaut und mit vergoldeter Kuppel dominierte es die umliegenden Gebäude und war eine Anlaufstelle für jeden Spielsüchtigen mit Genug Berrys in der Tasche.

Als die Blondhaarige auf das Gebäude zuschritt, blieb sie kurz stehen und warf einen skeptischen Blick nach oben. `Goldstern` stand dort in dicken weißen Buchstaben mit ebenfalls vergoldetem Rand auf einem leicht schrägen, großen roten Schild. Sie schmunzelte.

Obwohl das Casino groß war, war es bei weitem nicht das größte auf dem Sabaody Archipel. Was es so besonders machte war vielmehr die Politik der Spielhalle und der Umgang mit den Gästen. Jeder war willkommen und wurde gleich behandelt, solange man zahlte. Egal ob Pirat, Marine, Zivillist oder Adeliger. Die Besitzer waren eine Gruppe ehemalige Kopfgeldjäger, durchaus berühmt und berüchtigt, welche persönlich dafür sorgten, dass keine Kämpfe ausbrachen und sich jeder an die Regeln hielt. Dadurch war es einer der wenigen sicheren Orte in der gesetzlosen Zone und war Dreh und Angelpunkt der Mangroven 27 bis 29. Wobei sicher nicht unbedingt zivilisiert bedeutete. Jeder der hierher kam musste damit rechnen, dass nicht nur mit Geld gespielt wurde.

Die junge Frau trat durch die große Doppeltür aus rotem Holz und wurde von dem Lärm der Menschen und Spielautomaten und dem Geruch nach Tabak und Alkohol fast erschlagen. Sie rümpfte kurz die Nase, ehe sie zielstrebig auf einen Spieltisch am anderen Ende der weitläufigen Hallen zuging.

Sie blieb ein paar Meter entfernt von dem halbkreisförmigen Tisch stehen, an welchem ihr Freund und Lehrer gerade mit zwei Adeligen und drei andere Piraten Black Jack spielte. Sogar auf die Entfernung erkannte sie an den prallen Taschen dass der ehemalige Vize des Piratenkönigs schon mehr als erfolgreich gewesen war. Als die Runde beendet war, entschuldigte er sich höflich bei seinen Mitspielern und stand auf, ehe er auf die Blonde zukam und ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter schlug, während er einen Zug aus seinem silbernen Flachmann man, welchen er aus einer Innentasche seines Umhanges gezogen hatte.

„Na, wie geht es meinem liebsten Blondschopf?"

Sie musterte ihn kurz. Seine welligen grauen Haare und sein Bart sahen leicht zerzaust aus, ebenso sein langärmeliges, orangefarbenes Hemd und seine olivgrüne, kurze Hose mit schwarzen Punkten. Auf seinem offenen weißen Mantel waren ein paar identifizierbare Flecken und seine Sandalen sahen abgenutzt aus.

„Du hast dich gehen lassen, alter Mann."

Er schmunzelte nur, ehe er kurz lachte.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Ann. Komm, am besten gehen wir mal etwas an die frische Luft."

Mit diesen Worten legte er einen Arm über die Schulter der jungen Frau, ehe er sie gut gelaunt nach draußen führte. Als sie wieder auf der Straße standen, bogen sie in eine Seitengasse neben dem Casino ein. An seinem Zielort angekommen entließ der dunkle König seine Begleiterin aus seinem Griff, ehe er sich zu ihr umwandte und sich lächelnd gegen die Wand lehnte. Es war schon eine Weile her seit er seinen Schützling gesehen hatte und er freute sich über ihren Besuch.

„Also dann, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"

Ann lehnte sich ihm gegenüber an die Wand, ehe sie ihn anlächelte.

„Ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob dich die Marine schon geschnappt hat oder du dich sonst irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast. Außerdem wollte ich dir auch Bescheid geben, dass die nächste Auktion in einer Woche ist."

Er nickte leicht um zu zeigen, dass er zuhörte und die Information zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

„Ach, und ich soll dir von Shakky ausrichten, dass du dich mal wieder bei ihr blicken lassen sollt. Auch wenn ich an deiner Stelle davor mein neugewonnenes Vermögen vielleicht mal für neue Kleidung ausgeben und mich Zuhause duschen würde. Wie lange warst du eigentlich da drin?"

Bei den letzten Worten wurde ihre Stimme leicht vorwurfsvoll. Rayleigh grinste sie an und hinter seinen Brillengläsern blitzen seine Augen verschmitzt auf.

„Ein paar Tage, genau weiß ich es nicht mehr", antwortete er nur lässig mit einem Schulterzucken, ohne auf den Rest des Gesagten einzugehen.

Sein Gegenüber zog nur eine kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe sie es dabei beließ. Sie war nicht hergekommen, um mit ihrem Mentor zu streiten. Nach einem kurzen, kaum hörbaren seufzen grinste sie ihn an.

„Na ja, gibt es sonst irgendetwas Neues?"

Nachdenklich legte der Weißhaarige den Kopf schief und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Nicht viel. In letzter Zeit ist die Marine etwas aktiver, was unter anderem daran liegen dürfte, dass die Whitebeard Piraten sich seit kurzem auf dem Archipel aufhalten und eine gewisse junge Dame mit Teufelsmaske für Unruhen gesorgt hat."

Erkenntnis blitzte in ihren Augen auf und die Anspielung gekonnt ignorierend beugte sie sich neugierig mit leuchtenden Auen vor. Er kannte den Grund für ihre Aufregung.

„Das waren also die Präsenzen die ich gespürt habe. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass sie es sind, habe mir allerdings noch nicht die Mühe gemacht dem nachzugehen."

Rayleigh grinste aufgrund des aufgeregten Untertons in der Stimme der jungen Frau und nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Stimmt. Die Moby Dick liegt im Moment bei Grove 51 vor Anker. Versuch keinen unnötigen Stress mit seiner Crew anzufangen."

Gespielt empört lehnte die Blonde sich wieder zurück und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Als ob ich so etwas tun würde."

Dann verschränkte sie die Arme und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Raleigh beobachtete sie unauffällig, ehe ihm eine Idee kam.

„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass die Feuerfaust auf seinem Schiff gesichtet wurde. Wieso stellst du dich ihm nicht mal vor und guckst wie es ihm geht? Die Gelegenheit wird so schnell nicht wieder kommen, du hast dich letztes Mal schon davor gedrückt. Und wenn ihr beide euch kennengelernt habt, dann stellst du ihn mir mal vor."

Ann erstarrte kurz, ehe sie langsam die Augen öffnete und in den Himmel sah.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich ihn seine eigenen Abenteuer erleben lassen möchte, ohne ihn mit der Vergangenheit zu belasten."

Der Weißhaarige schwieg kurz, ehe er sich von der Wand abstieß, sie der blondhaarigen hinüberging und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er hatte deutlich den gestressten Unterton aus der Stimme seines Gegenübers gehört und wusste wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es sie kostete, nicht sofort zu der genannten Piratenbande zu stürme, um sich über den Verbleib ihres Bruders zu erkundigen.

Als ihre Augen auf seine trafen, nahm seine Stimme einen sanfteren Ton an.

„Stell dir vor, ihm passiert etwas. Ich weiß, dass du es bereuen würdest ihn nie richtig getroffen und kennengelernt zu haben."

Seine Stimme nahm einen etwas drängenderen Ton an.

„Gib dir einen Ruck. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass eure Eltern gewollt hätten, dass ihr euch nie kennenlernt. Du bist seine große Schwester, du solltest zu Mindestens einmal mit ihm sprechen."

Betreten sah die Angesprochene zu Boden. Rayleigh seufzte innerlich leicht. Er wusste, was das Problem der Blondhaarigen war, doch trotzdem wurde es Zeit, dass Ann endlich einmal die Initiative ergriff und die Vergangenheit hinter sich ließ. Der Weißhaarige kannte die junge Frau nun schon ihr ganzes Leben lang und es schmerzte ihn etwas zu sehen, wie sehr sie sich isolierte.

Zudem wusste er, dass sein Schützling eigentlich schon lange ihren Bruder hatte kennenlernen wollen. Sie hatte einen großen Beschützerinstinkt, obwohl sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen hat und machte sich jedes Mal Sorgen, wenn länger nichts über ihn in der Zeitung stand. Im Kontrast dazu wurde sie jedes Mal ganz aufgeregt, wenn ein neuer Steckbrief kam und hängte diese stolz immer in ihrem Zimmer auf.

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Ann zögerlich begann zu sprechen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Er drückte ihre Schulter als Ermunterung weiter zu sprechen, woraufhin sie endlich wieder den Blick hob, ihm entschlossen in die Augen sah und nickte.

„Du hast mich überzeugt. Ich kann ja zu Mindestens mal gucken gehen, wie es ihm geht. Der letzte stand in der Zeitung war seine Herausforderung an Whitebeard. Ich habe schließlich Plichten."

Dann stieß auch sie sich von der Wand ab und umarmte ihren Mentor, stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie bedankte sich noch bei ihm, ehe sie ihn verschmitzt angrinste und sich umdrehte.

„Vergiss nicht bei Shakky vorbeizuschauen, Onkel." Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich in Bewegung und war schon kurz darauf aus der Gasse verschwunden.

Rayleigh schaute ihr lächelnd hinterher. Er mochte den Spitznamen, den sie für ihn hatte und `Onkel` war deutlich besser als `alter Mann`. Nicht das er ihr jemals ernsthaft böse sein könnte. Für ihn war auch sie mehr als nur ein Schützling. Mehr als nur die Tochter seines besten Freundes und Captains. Umso wichtiger war es für ihn, dass sie endlich über ihren Schatten sprang und endlich wieder anfing zu leben.

 _Hoffentlich stellt sie nichts Dummes an._ Er seufzte. _Wem mache ich eigentlich etwas vor. Sie ist eine D. und zieht Probleme an wohin sie geht. Man kann nur hoffen, dass ihr diese Eigenschaft irgendwann nicht mal zum Verhängnis wird._

Dann grinste er in sich hinein, bevor er sich in Richtung seines Hauses aufmachte.

 _Sie ist genauso ein Chaosmagnet wie du, Roger. Leider hat sie auch genau wie du, einen Hang zum Übertreiben._

* * *

Guten Abend/Morgen liebe Leser^^

Es ist 00.52 Uhr und das zweite Kapitel von Vivere est militare ist fertig ;)  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es immer schaffen werde so schnell hochzuladen, doch trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel euer Interesse an meiner Geschichte aufrecht erhalten konnte, auch wenn es größtenteils ein Dialog war...

Und, was denkt ihr auf wen sie im nächsten Kapitel trifft? XD  
Ich freue mich immer über eure Meinungen und Vermutungen zu meiner Geschichte ;)

Bleibt gespannt auf das was noch kommt und bis zum nächsten Mal,  
Dragonwarrior4ever


End file.
